dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tranquil
Reversing Tranquility The Novel "Dragon Age: Asunder" shows that Tranquility can be reversed, all it requires is for a denizen of the Fade to make mental contact with a Tranquil person. This should be mentioned here. -- (talk) 14:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Maeglin Tranquil in Origins The Tranquil in Origins were supposed to have the sunburst on their forehead, but the developers said they couldn't put it in. I got this from here, but it's not a developer's post. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 19:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) The Tranquil & lyrium "'''They have no innate resistance to its effects, but they possess a level of concentration far beyond a normal person's and thus are less likely to make a mistake while handling it." Where does this come from? I'm unable to find any proof to that on BSN. The Codex says: "They have incredible powers of concentration, for it is simply impossible to distract a Tranquil mage, and this makes them capable of becoming craftsmen of such skill that they rival even the adeptness of the dwarves." (Codex entry: The Tranquil) and "Our condition also allows us to use the magical element lyrium without ill effect, and thus we are the ones who enchant the magical items." (Codex entry: Journal of the Tranquil). Also, Gaider said about the dwarves "There's a very good reason for why they don't enter the Fade. I'm not going to tell you what that is, but I will say that it has nothing to do with their resistance to magic. Rather the reverse: their resistance to magic comes from the fact that they don't enter the Fade -- which also allows them to mine dangerous lyrium better than other races would." (Link), one can extrapolate that "the fact that they (the Tranquil) don't enter the Fade also allows them to deal with dangerous lyrium better than others would," i.e. the current version of the article is wrong. Unless there is some dialogue in DAO I can't recall which deals with the issue, I propose to remove this line as a speculation. PS This line was in the first edition of the article and was not altered ever since.. Asherinka (talk) 20:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) This is a simple case of logic. Let us see what happens. "Our condition also allows us to use the magical element lyrium without ill effect" Let us suspend DA world for a second, replace the word "LYRIUM" with "cocaine". "Our condition also allows us to use the cocaine without ill effect". => "Immune to cocaine". Ergo, tranquils are immune to lyrium effects. GabrielleduVent 23:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Good logic. However, your result is spurious. The form should be: "Our condition also allows us to use the cocaine without ill effect". => "Immune to the ill effects of cocaine". Which is presumably why the rest of the sentence is valid. "...and thus we are the ones who enchant the magical items." --Scorpitron (talk) 04:29, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Formari Are all Tranquils considered Formari? From what I can tell from Circle of Magi#Formari, only Tranquils who craft items or do enchantments would be considered Formari, and I can't recall anything that says all Tranquils do this. -- 05:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Similar to lobotomy" I'm not sure this is entirely accurate; it's certainly similar to some fictional representations of lobotomies, but my understanding is that the main problem with the rather imprecise surgery is that the results were typically unpredictable and could as often result in disinhibition, leading to pretty much the opposite of a Tranquil. Still, the point stands that the two are probably not unreasonably viewed with similar degrees of horror. Vometia (talk) 06:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Spirit Does the kind of spirit touching the mind of the person have anything to do with personality or beliefs afterwards? We know from Cassandra that a spirit of Faith touches the mind of Seekers after their vigil. Are there any examples of Tranquil who were brought out of the state? --Yavril (talk) 21:44, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :We have no information on that yet. Pharamond is the only example. Asherinka (talk) 10:17, August 7, 2015 (UTC)